


Leave Out All the Rest

by Hailhydration



Series: Sterek AU's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greenberg being an idiot, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Derek, M/M, Slytherin Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhydration/pseuds/Hailhydration
Summary: For Derek, it was fast. Sudden. Unexpected.For Stiles, it was slow. Tentative. Unavoidable.Aka Sterek at Hogwarts where everyone except these adorable nerds themselves know that they're in love





	1. They were nothing

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fic!! I've had this in my head for a while and finally decided to write it:) First chapter is short, mostly just an introduction to the situation. Second chapter has most of the plot. I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, fic title from the song of the same name by Linkin Park.

For Derek, it was fast. Sudden. Unexpected.

For Stiles, it was slow. Tentative. Unavoidable.

Derek could remember the time before Stiles. The dull, boring moments of his life before he caught sight of a slight figure, large brown eyes and short shaved hair. That time is in black and white, greyscale. Not worth remembering. Then he’d caught sight eleven year old Stiles, his feet and hands moving nervously even as he appeared to be arguing with the sorting hat at the front of the great hall. His face had been screwed up in a grotesque expression, his legs twisted around each other and his arms gesturing in a ridiculous movement.

Derek hadn’t known his name, hadn’t known his house, hadn’t known anything about him. All he knew was that his wolf had chosen someone and that someone was Stiles. And after that, every day had been filled with splashes of colour and life.

Stiles didn’t remember much about his first few years. He’d been sorted into Slytherin, which was thrilling for all of five minutes before Scott was sent all the way across the room to Gryffindor. Then he’d pouted and sulked for about three months. After that he’d let himself settle down and actually started to learn things and meet people. He’d fallen in love with Malia, fallen out of love with Malia, fallen in love with Danny, fallen out of love with Danny, fallen in love with Lydia, gotten thrown through a window by Lydia. It was a rather nonsensical blur, the only solid and permanent fixture being Scott, who hadn’t let a simple thing like prejudice get in the way of their friendship.

He didn’t even notice Derek til his third year, the year after his mother’s death, the year he referred to as ‘the year that should not be named’ to the displeasure of…practically everyone. That year was dark and grey, and he might not have registered it til months later but the only reason he’d coped that year was because of the persistent Hufflepuff who seemed to always be around when he wanted to be alone. Derek would suddenly appear around a corner and disrupt his spiral into darkness, casually appear on the roof when Stiles was standing just a little too close to the edge, or coincidentally walk into the empty bathroom just when the anxiety got to its highest point in Stiles head.

It was never anything physical, no comforting hugs or even anything a small as a light touch on Stiles hand when it shook too much to grip his wand. It was just a smile, small and slight, a tiny curve on Derek’s lips. It was just eye contact, his expressive green eyes meeting wild brown ones. It was just a respectful nod as Stiles passed him in a hallway. It was nothing really, but it was a constant and it was exactly what Stiles needed when he had to pretend to everyone that he was fine. Scott was distracted with his new girlfriend, the teachers as usual tried their best to ignore him and his Dad was dealing with his own grief. But this unknown hufflepuff always noticed him, and for Stiles that was enough.

He survived his third year, and he left Hogwarts that year with a new growth within his heart, small and faint but solid.

They didn’t remember their first kiss. It was the unexpected consequence of a botched-up spell courtesy of Greenburg (always, always Greenburg). Every fifth-year student had fallen under the mistaken spell, resulting in a wide-spread loss of boundaries and care as each student gave into their greatest desire. For some it had been innocent, 15-year-old Lydia finally sorting through Harris’ files and correcting every mistake that had grated on her nerves, Jackson for once forgetting his image and marching through the school til he had successfully freed every living creature used for experimental spells in class. Others were darker, a bold Isaac going straight to every adult he saw and informing them of the years of abuse he had endured at the hands of his father. For Erica, it had almost been deadly, her hands slipping just as she reached the top window of Hogwarts rocky side wall. Boyd’s deepest desire was to be able to save someone he loved like he couldn’t save his sister. He completed this by catching Erica, and not content with just that, took her to the nurse and spent the rest of the 24-hour period working on a cure for Epilepsy with the witch in charge.

Derek and Stile’s wishes had matched, both drawn towards each other in the chaos. They hadn’t said anything, hadn’t needed to. They’d just held each other as soon as they were within hands reach. Hands, shoulders, bodies, lips pressed together. Eyes not closed, but wide open as they explored each other’s souls. Eventually letting their hands fall out of the shared grasp in favour of running their fingers through hair, over shoulders, under clothes. Lips passing over cheeks and ears and necks as they made their way out of the hall and into an empty classroom where their exploratory hands slowly and reverently discovered even more bare skin.

Derek had counted his moles, his fingers shaping them and his tongue mapping them. He’d kissed every one of the perfect imperfections, spending equal time on each spot.

Stiles had traced his face, over and over, his fingers combing through thick dark hair, his lips alternating between biting and sucking, kissing and licking as they trailed over his ears and across his neck.

They’d learnt each other’s bodies but hadn’t gone any further, their touches purely innocent despite their shared passion. Perhaps it was there in the back of their minds, the remnants of the spell reminding them that they couldn’t fully consent. Perhaps it was simply that their greatest desire hadn’t been sex but love. Whatever it was, it was gone the next day when they woke up, no lingering glances, no unusual touches and no memories to show for it.

Everyone, including the supervising teachers had no recollection of the day, even if it wasn’t without results. No one ever found the creatures Jackson let loose, although that could have been due to a thrilled Hagrid. Harris had been livid when he found the modified papers but hadn’t even started to suspect the carefully made up airhead Lydia appeared as. Ad Erica, Erica had been someone different from that day onward. No one knew where the cure had suddenly appeared from, but once she didn’t need to worry about her illness she finally let herself be the confident and beautiful woman Boyd had always seen.

For a long time, it seemed that there were no benefits for Isaac. Every teacher he told had their memories wiped clean as well, leaving them with nothing but a faint recollection that they needed to do something important. He couldn’t recall telling anyone anything, so he’d continued quietly keeping his head down and out of the way. Nothing changed, until it did. For of course one of the teachers had sent an owl that day with news of Isaac’s situation, and even as they knew nothing about it, arrangements had been made. Isaac had gone home that year with Derek and Cora Hale, their mother Talia gladly welcoming the broken boy into her home, her family and eventually her pack.

As for Stiles and Derek, they were left with nothing. No consequences, no results, no blessings, nothing. Perhaps a lot of unexplained red marks on Stiles pale skin that he spent weeks mulling over, and perhaps an unusual restlessness on behalf of Derek’s wolf, but in the end, there was nothing.

 _They_ were nothing.

That was the fifth year.

The sixth year was when everything really changed. 


	2. They were broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Matt as a complete and utter dick and Stiles as an unwilling pawn and Derek as a hero who deserves more.  
> (Also I snuck in a completely unnecessary kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one note about werewolves in this verse, I'm going with the Teen Wolf versions instead of the Harry Potter ones, purely because the half shift worked better.  
> Also, I was feeling a little uninspired with this chapter so I'm sorry if it isn't very good, next chapter is pretty much pure fluff while this is mostly angst.

The thing was, Stiles loved Derek and Derek loved Stiles and neither of them had any clue.

That’s not to say that if you were to ask Scott (widely recognised as the most oblivious person ever to attend Hogwarts, beating the boy who lived himself, which was quite an achievement) if he had any idea who Stiles spent his days pining over he wouldn’t immediately reply with a protective scowl and a scoffed ‘Derek Hale, of course.’

Or if you happened to mention to any one of Derek’s (extremely frightening) sisters the way their brother stiffened when a slight figure at slytherin table moved/talked/breathed, that they wouldn’t automatically screw their faces into something resembling exasperated disappointment over the blind stupidity of their brother. 

Or really if you asked anyone who even had a passing recollection of the two boys, that the first thing out of their mouths would not be laughter followed by mocking words as they described the obliviousness of the slytherin and the hufflepuff who were so very clearly in love with each other.

The thing was, everyone knew. Everyone except Stiles and Derek. It wasn’t that they tried at all to hide their feelings, far from it. Stiles’ eyes followed the other boy everywhere, he was known to stop talking (which was a miracle in itself) as soon as Derek entered a room, even if he were in the middle of a heated conversation. Derek was a quiet person, preferring to keep to himself with only a book for company. However, as soon as someone even slightly disparaged Stiles in his hearing he would rise up in righteous anger as he defended the boy he’d hardly spoken to. For a while, his schoolmates had thought this hilarious, purposely insulting the slytherin in his hearing to see who could make him the angriest. That was, until Derek, in an incredibly rare show of violent hufflepuff anger got so worked up he punched Matt Daehler in the face, causing everyone to be rightly afraid of him and Matt to view him as the greatest, most despicable creature at the school.

Matt would tell anyone who bothered to listen to him for long enough that there was something inhuman about the Hale boy.

“I swear to you, his eyes glowed before he hit me, it was like something cursed!”

“No one hits that hard in such a short space, at least no one _human._ ”

“He growled! Literally growled at me!”

“Derek Hale is not normal. I’m telling you the truth, why are you all laughing?”

No one believed him, until someone did. That someone, of course was Jackson Whittemore. He’d long believed that something was off about Derek, born from jealousy at the quidditch player’s talent and further backed up by his focussed observance on the boy. There was a reason why Jackson was sorted into Ravenclaw, even if he pretended to be angry at being spurned by Slytherin. He was smart and practical and only superficially a complete jerk, but when Matt came to him with a plan to prove his suspicions true, he didn’t hesitate to join.

Matt explained in clear detail what he thought Derek was and Jackson laughed for five full minutes before calmly, albeit mockingly, directing the others thoughts to something more realistic, like for instance, werewolves.

Werewolves were well known, as widely acknowledged a fact as ghosts and dragons and unicorns. But they were not as widely accepted. While they were begrudgingly recognized as being somewhat human, and therefore known to be competent wizards and witches, they were still by many scorned and even despised.

It was for this reason Talia Hale had made the decision that her children be sent to Hogwarts under the stern command to hide their true nature, in the hopes that this would save them the horror that she had faced at school. When they protested, which they did, she showed them the scars that had at the time being so severe they had never healed completely. While she reassured them that things _were_ better now than they had been in her day, there was still a chance that things wouldn’t be easy for them, and they had listened, each child going solemnly to Hogwarts with a reminder to ‘stay human.’

They were good at controlling themselves, good at hiding away on a full moon, good at keeping their secret a secret. That is, until Derek pissed off Matt Daehler and he went to the right person to expose them.

.

.

.

“All we need to do is make Derek do something that shows exactly how enhanced his skills are.” Jackson spoke confidently, barely hiding his rolled eyes at his companion’s thickness.

“What would make him do that, though?” Matt frowned, regretting coming to Jackson as he obviously had no idea what to do.

“Dumbass!” Jackson exploded, his hands flying up to catch at Matt’s shoulders. “What, or who, do we know who could easily make Derek do anything and everything?”

“Stiles, of course, but he’d never…”

“Then it’s simple, we don’t tell him what we’re doing.”

“But how…”

“Just leave it to me.”

.

.

.

“Stilinksi!”

Stiles heard the shout behind him and automatically looked around for an exit course. It was always his first action when he recognised Jackson coming towards him, something borne out of practice that he didn’t feel like testing today.

Of course, by the time he figured out his escape, there was already a hand on his shoulder and a Ravenclaw in his face.

“What. Do. You. Want. Jackson.” He pushed through clenched teeth, he had a headache from staying up all night studying and all he wanted was to find Scott so he could do the spell to fix it, so he really did not have the time to piss Jackson off today. Much as he would like to, for a good verbal brawl with Jackson was always fun, however it often was also lengthy and somehow ended in Stiles’ physical detriment. Which he did not have the patience for today, so instead he kept his eyes down in the hope that he could avoid provoking the other boy.

“I want to do you a favour!”

And that…that was unexpected. And most likely dangerous.

“What are you talking about Whittemore?”

“I’m sick of you pining over that idiot Hale.”

“Well I’m sorry for getting real feelings in your way Jackson, but you see those of us who actually have emotions tend to…”

“Shut up Stilinski I’m doing you a favour.”

“What, exactly are you doing?”

“Just making sure you’re cooperative.”

“What? Jackson…”

Then with an over exaggerated flourish, Jackson pulled out his wand and muttered something below his voice, so fast and unexpected that Stiles could do nothing but stand there and stare as a colourful bolt sped towards his chest.

It hit him and a white light exploded behind his eyelids, and then there was silence and then there was…nothing. His vision was a little bit fuzzy but everything felt all right, even after giving himself a little physical shake to ensure all his limbs were in place.

It should have been odd that Stiles didn’t find it odd when Matt slipped out of the shadows to join them, instead giving the new boy a goofy smile and a pleased greeting.

Matt merely observed Stiles with an uncaring eye before he turned to Jackson.

“What did you do to him? He asked, a slight note of jealousy in his voice. It was no secret that Jackson was skilled at spell casting and knew of many obscure spells that others had never heard off. The secret was that he learnt everything off his girlfriend, Lydia, who, though muggleborn was a progeny at all things magical. She taught Jackson in a way she knew he’d be able to understand, but didn’t give anyone else even a hint of her true abilities.

She would have been incredibly disappointed to see Jackson using her spells on Stiles, and perhaps this was the thought foremost in the boys mind as he replied with a guilty smile.

“It’s just a temporary spell,” he explained, “merely meant to encourage him to be a little bit more…susceptible to suggestion.”

Matt grinned widely, wickedly, _happily_.

“Perfect.”

.

.

.

_Stiles was standing on a cliff. He had to get off, he had to escape._

**No, he was supposed to be here.**

_But it was dangerous, he could fall!_

_Why was he here?_

_Why would he need to be here?_

_This was ridiculous, he had to leave._

_Why couldn’t he leave?_

**He had to stay.**

He walked closer to the edge, one foot more and he’d be over, falling down, down until he became just a mess on the rocks below. He swayed in the breeze, his skinny frame precariously balanced on the jutted outcrop.

 _There was something wrong. This was wrong_.

He turned his head, his body, his face to say something, do something, just as the boy directly behind him smiled unkindly.

“One more step Stiles, just one more step. Quickly now, before you wake up.”

Stiles eye’s widened, his body tensing as it tried to follow the orders he’d been given. “No.” He whispered, quietly, helplessly, even as his foot lifted and his body lurched forward mechanically. “No.”

Matt licked his lips, uncaring of the frightened crowd around him as he urged Stiles forward. “Come on, Stilinski, one more step. And don’t forget, as you fall call his name.”

“Derek.” Stiles whispered under his breath.

“Yes that’s right, call for your Derek!” Matt laughed, the sound maniac and his eyes wild.

Stiles shivered on the edge.

Jackson raised his wand, this was ludicrous, he couldn’t let this happen.

Matt grinned and hooted.

The crowd of students shouted desperately.

Across the school Derek’s ears picked up a frightened scent, the smell of a boy he knew better than himself.

Allison slammed the Ravenclaw dorm’s door as she shouted illegibly at Lydia.

Stiles jumped.

.

.

.

The first thing Stiles thought before he opened his eyes was that the rocks were soft. Then he raised his eyelids and caught a glimpse of a worried blue gaze locked tightly on his face.

“D’rek?” He muttered through dry lips.

“Stiles. You’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay, you saved me.” Stiles’ voice was strained and slightly hysterical but to Derek it was beautiful, it was perfect, it was reassuring. _It was worth the exposure,_ he justified, _because Stiles is safe._

Stiles didn’t make a move to leave Derek’s arms and Derek didn’t even start to loosen his grip around the smaller boy’s body. Not even when Stiles freed a hand to touch the elongated fangs poking through the gaps in his lips, not even when he ran his fingers over the smooth skin where his eyebrows had been.

“Oh.” The boy gasped with wonder in his eyes. “You’re a werewolf.” He laughed as if that were a hilarious joke, but didn’t recoil in fear, instead drew Derek’s face towards his.

Derek didn’t dare move, just let Stiles manipulate his head until he was so close to the other he could count his eyelashes and his moles and his freckles and… _and Stiles was kissing him._

Stiles was kissing him and it was perfect, it was right, it was familiar, and wasn’t that strange? He couldn’t help but be hit with a sense of déjà vu as body hands mapped his face and soft lips pressed intently against his.  Derek closed his eyes as he pulled Stiles closer, ever closer and tried to let go of the strange feeling as he lost himself in the embrace of the boy he loved.

But it wasn’t even a moment, a minute, a second later when everything fell apart with the shout of an arrogant, loud, _dangerous_ boy.

Matt was proud of himself, satisfied and delighted as he observed his handiwork. Derek Hale was finally being seen as the monster he was.

The crowds who’d hung back uselessly as Stiles swayed at the top of a cliff now crowded in close to observe the hero as if he were a freak of nature.

Derek didn’t pay any attention to the muttered slurs that erupted around him until one short sentence broke through his Stiles induced haze.

“Great job Stiles.” Derek’s arms fell out of their careful lock, dropping the boy to the ground as he stepped back in shock.

“This was a plan?” He asked numbly, brokenly.

“It sure was.” Matt replied immediately. “And your precious Stiles played his role perfectly, wouldn’t you agree?”

Derek’s eyes dropped to the boy blinking dazedly from the ground. “You were in on this?”

Derek’s gaze was one filled with heartbreak and betrayal and Stiles just lay there, on the cold rocks as he tried to take in the scene.

“What.” He said intelligently.

Derek gave a broken laugh and it was the worst sound Stiles had ever heard. “Forget it.” The werewolf snapped. “Forget it all. Why would I have expected any different?”

Stiles watched the boy walk off, his figure shrinking in the distance and the loud jeers of students echoing in his ears. He blinked dazedly, his head feeling suddenly heavy.

One moment of clarity came before he fell asleep, one single moment when his mind cleared and his eyes took in the scene and his memory revealed itself. Just before he closed his eyes a single tear rolled down his cheek. And then, blackness.


	3. They were perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Harris as a HUGE dick and Stiles as a complete puppy and baby dragons and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this took a while! I'm sorry, I got caught up with work and writing my novel and completely neglected you guys! I am awful, I apologize. Also, this didn't quite turn out like I first imagined but I hope you like it anyway:)

_“The girls told me about this boy you’re interested in.”_

_Derek looked up from his book to meet his mother’s warm gaze when she spoke, rolling off his bed gracefully and standing in front of her._

_“They don’t know what they’re talking about.” He said firmly, but the expression on his face was guilty and it made his mother smile._

_“Oh,” She grinned, laughter in her eyes and teasing in her voice. “So you haven’t been pining over a slytherin named Stiles since you first met him, hmm?”_

_Derek avoided his mother’s knowing gaze and stayed silent, planning to stay like this until she eventually got tired and left him alone._

_Of course, Talia wasn’t going to let that happen, she tucked a hand underneath her son’s chin and gently moved his head until he was in full view of her caring gaze._

_“It’s okay Derek, don’t be ashamed of your feelings, never be ashamed of loving someone.”_

_Derek felt his mother’s earnest words pass over him like a calm wind, washing over his entire body._

_“I’m not ashamed of Stiles,” He whispered, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips automatically._

_“Good.” Talia nodded as she spoke, then took a deep breath and decided to continue. “Just, promise me you’ll be careful, alright?”_

_“Careful?” Derek furrowed his brow in honest confusion, looking his mother directly in her eyes._

_“Yes dear, careful. He’s a slytherin, after all.”_

_Derek jerked back instinctively, just out of reach of the hand that had settled comfortingly on his shoulder._

_“He wouldn’t hurt me!”_

_“Maybe not on purpose, but Derek, honey, he’s still a slytherin and they have a reputation for being untrustworthy.” Talia looked sorrowful as she spoke, but determined._

_“Cora’s a slytherin!” Derek’s chest moved up and down as he breathed deeply and tried to control the anger that was bubbling up in his chest._

_“I know, and I’m not saying that there’s not any good, honest slytherins, because there are!”_

_“Then what are you saying?”_

_Talia closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before continuing, in a voice laced with worry. “Just…just be careful.”_

.

.

.

“Derek!”

“Hey, Derek!”

“Derek Hale!”

Derek eventually turned when a hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him to acknowledge Stiles.

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek snapped the words, and he knew they most have come across as angry as he wanted them to, because the boy stepped back a few steps in fear. It should have satisfied Derek, but it didn’t, and even as he cursed himself for his weakness his eyes were roving over the other’s body, checking him for injuries. They’d only just released him from the medical wing, and the werewolf couldn’t stop himself from ensuring that Stiles was fully recovered from his experience.

Stiles didn’t recognise any of this, he was so caught up in what he’d come to do that he just launched straight into his speech.

“Derek, I had to come and tell you how sorry I was!”

Derek shook his head fiercely and gritted his teeth. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“No, no, you don’t understand, it was a spell, or a curse, I don’t know, Jackson put me under _something_ , I had no idea what was happening til I was falling…” Stiles’ tone evened out into something gentler, almost wistful. “And then you caught me, you saved me.”

“And outed myself as a werewolf in the process, such a convenience for you and your friends.” Derek didn’t even try to hide the bitterness in his words, his eyes flashing with pain as he snarled at the slytherin.

“They’re not my friends! God, Derek, I could never be any part of what they did, I didn’t have a choice!” Stiles stepped closer to the werewolf in his earnestness, reaching out to him. “And, I don’t care that you’re a werewolf, not one bit!”

“Stiles.”

“Derek?”

“Stop. Just stop, okay? Stop making excuses and stop lying, I told you that I don’t want to hear it!”

“But Derek-“

“NO!” Derek practically roared the word, his features wild, a hint of the shift slipping onto his face, and Stiles stumbled backwards. “I don’t believe you Stiles, I can’t believe I ever did. You’re nothing more than a disgusting, lying slytherin and I want, I need you to stay away from me!”

Stiles stood still, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth automatically twisted into and offended pout.

Satisfied that Stiles was finally understanding him, Derek turned to leave, the hidden hurt and betrayal and pain swirling in his stomach making him feel physically sick.

He walked slower than usual, dragging his feet just a little, but Stiles didn’t call out to him, didn’t try to apologize again. When Derek looked, chancing one last glance before leaving completely, Stiles wasn’t even there anymore.

.

.

.

“Mr. Hale.”

“Yes, Professor. Harris, sir?”

“You were late again today.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Are you arguing with me?”

“But sir, I was early, ask anyone!”

“As you wish.”

The teacher turned, with a sadistic smirk on his face and surveyed the room, eyeing each of his students in turn.

“Can anyone confirm that this…creature…was in class on time?” One by one, each of Derek’s fellow students lowered their heads under Harris’ gaze, not daring to argue with the cruel teacher. “No? Okay then, Mr. Hale, stay after class for your punishment.”

Harris turned back to his potion, Derek lay his head against his desk and Stiles finally lowered his raised hand.

.

.

.

“Professor Sprout, wait!” Derek ran into the greenhouse just as the teacher was leaving, his chest heaving from having run straight from the dining hall. “Where are you going?”

The teacher frowned at the boy, inclining her head in confusion. “I’m leaving for the day, where are you going?”

Derek raised his expressive eyebrows, a puzzled look on his face. “Professor Harris…he sent me here to help, he said I had to assist you as part of my punishment?”

Pomona Sprout shook her head patiently. “Derek, someone already did that.”

Derek faltered, uncertainty lacing his tone as he spoke again. “I don’t understand, who…”

“A slytherin, he said that since he was late also Professor Harris had given him your punishment. He did a good job, too, very bright boy.”

“Wait,” If possible Derek looked even more confused. “Not…Stiles?”

“Yes, yes, I think that was his name. Lovely boy, practically did the entire greenhouse on his own, chattered the entire time.”

“So, there’s really nothing left for me to do?”

“Nothing at all, now come on, it’s too cold for even a werewolf to be outside tonight.”

.

.

.

“Mr. Hale!”

“It was an accident!” Derek looked down at the mess that had once been his desk, no idea how the potion had backfired so miserably, he’d followed every instruction perfectly!

“I highly doubt that, stay late after class to clean this mess up.”

“But Professor Harris, we’ve got a test with Professor McGonagall in transfiguration after this, we’re preparing for the N.E.W.T.’s! Its required attendance!”

Harris faltered at this, a look of indecision flashing across his countenance. Everyone knew that he was afraid of the shrewd Professor McGonagall, who was the only one who dared to call him out on his misdeeds.

“Fine, but directly after that, return here immediately, I don’t care if you miss lunch.”

“Yes Professor Harris.”

Derek rubbed the side of his head tiredly, willing himself to stay focussed. He’d stayed up late the night before preparing for his test, he couldn’t afford any distractions now. The fact that he’d skipped breakfast in favour of studying and now would be missing lunch made his stomach growl, but he simply ignored it and kept his head down.

He kept his focus during the rest of the class, and then again in transfiguration, not even raising his head when he heard Stiles’ name mentioned.

It was only after the class, when he nodded goodbye to his friends and watched mournfully as they headed to eat, that he started to feel sorry for himself. When he reached the door to Harris’ classroom he paused, forcing himself to ignore his hunger for just a little longer so that he could quickly fix the catastrophic results of the messed up potion and be on his way.

Running through charms that could hurry up the process in his head, Derek didn’t even set eyes on his desk until he was standing directly in front of it, when he suddenly stopped and stared.

Where there had been scorch marks and melted plastic mixed in with the semi solid sludge of mysterious liquids was…nothing. No trace, no hint, no indication that anything out of the ordinary had occurred there. Just a clean, orderly desk and a spotless patch of ugly carpet.

“Are you just going to stare at it?”

Derek jerked his head up and locked eyes with a nervous Stiles, who smiled at him.

“What?” Derek frowned, felt the movement on his face, but Stiles’ smile didn’t waver.

“I said, are you just going to stare at it?” Stiles gestured to the untarnished desk. “Or are you going to go and eat, because you really need to eat, you weren’t there at breakfast.”

“No I wasn’t.” Derek’s voice was slightly dazed, he’d been unprepared for the current events.

“No, which is why you need to go to the hall now.” Stiles’ voice was patient, but his smile was firm.

“But Professor Harris…”

“Is a speciest, disgusting piece of trash who’s been deliberately picking on you for the last two weeks?” Stiles’ eyes glittered dangerously. “He gave you the wrong ingredients. He knew what was going to happen, he did it all on purpose. I don’t think he knew you’d skipped breakfast, but if he did it would probably make him happier. He’s a dick.”

“Yes. But my desk…”

“It wasn’t a fair punishment when it wasn’t your fault, and you needed to eat.”

“So, you?” Derek was slowly realising what was happening, but it still didn’t make any sense.

“Yes, me, who else would it be?” Stiles’ hands were twisting as he held them together, his slight figure fidgeting and his lips twisted in impatience.

“But you hate me.” Derek said the words dumbly, completely unable to wrap his head around the idea.

“My feelings for you are so far from hate Derek…” Stiles shook his head with a chuckle. “I’m gonna prove it to you one day, but now, let’s get you to the great hall, you need some food.”

“It’s not that bad Stiles, I’d have been okay.” Derek had enough dignity to protest- weakly, yes-but still.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, big tough werewolf doesn’t need to eat, uh huh. C’mon sourwolf.”

“Not sour.”

“Okay.”

.

.

.

_“Stay late and erase the board!”_

Derek groaned as he looked at the unnaturally large blackboard Harris had purposely filled each corner off, preparing himself for a full half an hour of work.

“Scourgify!” Stiles’ voice rang out clearly in the empty room, the word echoing as he flicked his wand and cleansed the board completely.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh please, Derek, the spell hadn’t even crossed your mind, had it?” The teasing tone that Stiles used didn’t make Derek’s lips twitch. Not at all. Not one bit.

.

.

.

“MR HALE! No dinner for you tonight!”

“Sir, I don’t think you can-“

“Did I not speak clearly?”

Derek breathed deeply, swallowing his next protest and resigning himself to a hungry evening. Of course, after catching a glimpse of Stiles’ eyes he should have realised that such an idea was ludicrous.

Sure enough, not one hour later, Professor McGonagall found him and dragged him into the great hall for his meal, silencing his protests.

“Don’t be ridiculous Hale, Adrian Harris does not have the power to ban someone from a meal, and even if he did, he’s not here tonight.”

“Where…where is he?”

“In bed, I suppose, he came very suddenly and drastically down with a nasty sickness.”

“A nasty sickness?” Derek raised his eyebrows and let his gaze roam the hall, his eyes landing on the slytherin table, where Stiles gave him an exaggerated wink.

“Oh yes, very mysterious.” McGonagall’s eyes had also encountered the wink, but she resolutely didn’t pay any attention to the obvious display, simply delivered Derek to his rightful seat and left him there.

.

.

.

“Mr. Hale!”

“Yes, sir?”

“Why didn’t you hand in your assignment today?”

 _I did, sir._ The words sit on Derek’s tongue, but he knows better than to speak them, knows by now that they won’t make any difference.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Is what he says instead, hating each syllable as he forms it.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Hale, go to Hagrid’s tonight, he’ll put you to work with some wild creatures, you should feel very at home.”

Derek deliberately bit his tongue, felt the tingle as it healed immediately and forced a smile on his face.   
“Yes sir, I’ll try.” He caught Stiles’ eyes, and they were already sparkling as they looked back directly at him. The smile on Derek’s face became a degree more genuine and he felt shocked at himself as he felt a blush rising on his cheeks.

.

.

.

“Your mother was just like you Stiles, the kindest slytherin I’d ever laid eyes on, and one of the most mischievous too.”

Stiles smiled, knowing that he had to hurry if he wanted to complete Derek’s punishment before he got here, but wanting to linger just a little longer and listen to Hagrid’s rough voice.

“And just like you when she wanted something too,” Hagrid continued speaking and Stiles’ followed each word like it was a precious gem. “Or someone, eh?”

Stiles blushed, the pinkness creeping up from his ears and covering his entire face. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve got it bad Stiles, but that’s okay, he’s got it pretty bad too.”

Stiles’ sighed at that, despondency clouding the eagerness in his eyes. “I don’t think so.”

“Should have seen him when he came earlier, all eager like. ‘Is Stiles here yet?’ He says, red as a rose itself. ‘He’s not’ I say, laughing to myself as he deflates like a balloon. ‘That’s good,’ he says, not even pretending that he’s telling that truth. He was so disappointed!”

“Derek is already here?” Stiles tried not to sound too excited, tried not to give away any clues of what everyone else already knew.

“Yes he is, I put him right to work! Right out there Stiles, go and join him.” Hagrid gave a pleased hum of approval as Stiles headed towards the door automatically, drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. He reached the handle and started to twist it, then paused and turned his head back towards the smiling man.

“Thanks Hagrid.” He said softly, then opened the door and stepped outside.

.

.

.

“Oh my God I’m done.”

Derek turned his head towards the voice, careful not to dislodge any of the tiny creatures crawling over his body.

“What do you mean?”

Stiles marched right into the makeshift baby dragon pen and stopped in front of Derek’s sitting figure.

“I mean,” He says, lowering himself so that he was almost sitting in Derek’s lap with the tiny dragons, “That this is the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen.”

Derek smiled, and a baby dragon crawled on top of his head.

Stiles let out a whimper and finished his crawl into Derek’s lap, carefully manoeuvring himself around the probably illegal animals.

“This is too much Derek.”

Derek blinked, unsure how he had added a Stiles to the creatures in his lap but not complaining.

“I’m sorry?” He tried, hesitantly steading the boy with a free arm as Stiles turned to face him, resolutely not focusing on how close their faces now were.

“No, no, Derek I am sorry. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for the last few weeks, but you never talk to me unless I hijack your punishments and I just want you to stop being mad at me!”

Derek felt himself smiling, but didn’t give in to the impulse, trying instead to reassure Stiles. “I’m not-“

“I’m not moving unless you forgive me. For one thing, I am so overwhelmed by this cuteness that I don’t think I can move, and you’re extremely comfortable, but also I just want you to forgive me for what happened with Jackson and Matt, even though I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

Stiles squirmed as he spoke and several of the baby dragons started to migrate onto his body, jumping from Derek’s shoulder to Stiles’ and scuttling down his arm.

Derek gave into his smile at the sight, leaning back against a rock wall so he could properly support the weight of Stiles and the dragons, grinning widely when one of the creatures snuggled against Stiles’ elbow.

“I don’t want to forgive you.” He said, and Stiles’ face filled with sorrow before Derek continued. “Because I don’t want you to move and I’d really like to kiss you.”

Stiles’ eyes opened wide, then closed for two seconds before opening again, just as confused. “What?” The word came out as a whisper, caught by Derek’s lips as he ducked his head and pressed them against Stiles’, relishing in the warmth of the boy’s mouth.

“I forgave you long ago,” He said when he pulled back, catching a dragon that had gotten jostled by the movement. “I was just scared.”

“Scared?” Stiles repeated the word dazedly.

“I’m a werewolf, I’ve lost dozens of friends since I was outed, I was scared that you would be disgusted with me and grow tired of helping the monster.”

Stiles lent in again and kissed Derek, a soft, loving peck before he drew back. “I’m not disgusted.” He said softly, checking on the perched dragons before raising a hand and cupping Derek’s face. “I’m fascinated, and awed, and drawn to you, but not disgusted, not ever disgusted.” He starts forward again, and when he speaks again his words are a mere breath against Derek’s lips. “And you’re not a monster.”

Derek draws back, and Stiles frowns when a hand presses against his lips and stops him from following the movement.

“But everyone says I am.” Derek’s voice is plaintive, his eyes blank. “Harris, Jackson, Matt, my friends…”

“No.” Stiles interrupts with a single word, his voice cool and determined, “Leave them out of it, leave out all the rest, they don’t matter. Not here, not between you and me. They don’t exist.”

“But…”

“No buts, forget them. Focus on me.”

Derek lets himself, his eyes meeting Stiles and not protesting when the slytherin kisses him again, each touch gentle, each movement soft.

 _Thankyou_ he whispers it and Stiles swallows it, and Hagrid smiles from his window and a dragon slides down a moving head of hair and Derek catches it expertly.

For Derek, it’s coming home, it’s comforting, it’s perfect.

For Stiles, it’s a victory, it’s all consuming, it’s perfect.

.

.

.

_“Look, Derek, are you sure you know what you’re getting into? I’m happy for you sweetie, you know I am, but he is a slytherin!”_

_“No,” Derek smiles at his mother, his eyes bright and his tone laced with pride. “He’s my slytherin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE DONE! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please comment either way and leave me a kudos because I am a sad human who likes to feel loved

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any mistakes, as usual I have no beta:'(  
> Please leave kudos and a comment and I will love you for all eternity!


End file.
